The Dance
by bsgroxmysox
Summary: Based on something Tim said on his twitter. Possible spoilers for season 3 - you have been warned ;


**Many of you will know where this inspiration came from! Thank you to Kayleigh(HBCandBonesFan) for reading it and giving it the go ahead! It's fluff(of course it is, this is me we're talking about)**

**Oh and I do not own Lie to Me or any of its characters. *sigh***

**Anywho - enjoy :D**

* * *

Gillian watched as he twirled the beautiful blonde bombshell out from him, only to snatch her back a second later. He moved well on the dance floor, despite the height difference with his dancing partner. The gold sequins on her dress sparkled in the lights of the room, making her stand out among the crowd even more.

A sudden interchanging of hands and intricate dance moves had the pair laughing heartily and Gillian was struck by how beautiful this woman's smile was. There was no doubt about it: Gillian was going home alone tonight.

With a sigh she realised her coat was still in Cal's car. It would have to wait tomorrow to be reunited with its owner, judging by the way Cal was looking at this woman they would be leaving soon. She briefly allowed herself to wonder if they would go to Cal's house or this supermodel's-better-looking-sisters' house.

She shook her head to rid herself of the image. _There's no point in dwelling on it_, she chastised herself as she made her way toward the bar. Why had she even agreed to come to this stupid gala? _Because he asked you to and when have you ever said no to him?_ Cursing her inner-monologue she threw back another drink, relishing in the feel as it burned its way down her throat.

She turned back to the dance floor to watch Cal once more, only to find no sign of him anywhere. _Great_, she thought, _they already left._

"May I have this dance?"

She was startled out of her thoughts by a British accent and a hand being thrust in front of her face. He had to be joking, right? But there he stood, the crisp black suit seemingly fitting him like a second skin, hand outstretched in a clear invitation. Cal Lightman looked dapper. There was no other word for it. Compared to his usually dishevelled work attire he looked wonderfully dapper.

"You gonna leave me waiting all day Foster?"

Still the same Cal inside the monkey suit. You could take the man out of the scruffy jeans but you couldn't-

"Gillian! Are we dancing or not?"

Gillian clasped his outstretched hand and let him guide her away from the bar and onto the dance floor. Once he had found a satisfactory position on the floor he turned to face her, placing one hand at the small of her back and pulling her close. It was only then did she notice the song playing was a lot slower than the previous few.

Their intertwined hands shifted slightly into a dance clasp and her free hand found its way to his shoulder. She was surprised again with how easily they moved together, as if the emotional dance they had been doing around each other lately had been practice for this moment.

Without thought she stepped even closer until their chests were pressed together and she could feel his breath burning hot against her cheek. Her hand slipped from his shoulder to the nape of his neck, toying with the hairs she found there. She smiled when she heard his breath catch at her actions.

"What are you doing Cal?"

"Dancing. It's a very popular pastime for a lot of people."

"I meant tonight. You said we were here to talk to the charity director and his wife and instead you spend the night dancing with..."

"With?" When she didn't answer he continued on. "Well would you have come with me if I told you I had to read a millionaire former model?"

"Probably not."

"Exactly. So it all worked out for the best."

"I still don't get why you needed me to come with you. You could be at home with that woman right now."

She felt his arm tighten around her as she spoke. After a few uncomfortable seconds she was regretting ever asking that stupid question when she heard him mumble an unintelligible response.

"Sorry, can you say that again?"

"I said I didn't want to go home with her."

"Alright. So what was the reason I had to get all dressed up and come to this?"

"This is the reason."

She pulled back to gaze at him, eye contact being the most important part of this conversation. Their dancing had slowed to a simple side to side sway now.

"You wanted to dance with me?"

He nodded his head, breaking eye contact and turning bright red at her question. She fought to ignore the little flutter her heart gave at his confession. Instead she pulled herself back into his embrace and continued to move with him.

"It's a good reason, Cal."

She felt his answering smile against her cheek as he brushed a kiss there. Maybe she wouldn't be going home alone after all. For now she didn't care, she just let herself get lost in the dance.


End file.
